


our own fairytale

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, fairy tale
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Lily ketika dia tahu bahwa keluarganya mempunyai dongeng tersendiri. — HarryGinny {#LOVE4NOTP; #karenaHarryGinnypantasbahagia}</p>
            </blockquote>





	our own fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter [Potter Family]  
> Warning: Oneshot. Fluff? Untuk: #LOVE4NOTP Challenge
> 
> Enjoy!

.

“At the center of every fairy tale,  
lay a truth that gave the story its power.”  
— **Susan Wiggs** , _The You I Never Knew_

.

Lily Luna Potter selalu menyukai dongeng.

Dongeng merupakan suatu dimensi lain ketika dia bisa berkhayal dan berimajinasi mengenai hal-hal yang tidak bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tapi baginya sendiri … hidupnya sudah layaknya dongeng.

Ia ingat suatu kisah yang pernah ibunya ceritakan ketika ia, Albus dan James masih kecil, bergelung seperti boneka dan tak bisa terpisahkan. Ia berada di tengah, diapit oleh kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang sewaktu itu juga masih kecil.

“Aku suka cerita pahlawan melawan monster!” seru James tanpa ragu, satu tangan terkepal dan ditinjukannya ke udara, lalu memakai ekspresi teguh dan pura-pura kuat yang membuat satu keluarga Potter tertawa. Harry dan Ginny yang duduk di seberang anak-anaknya saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian kembali tertawa.

“Mum punya cerita bagus.” Ginny menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat, seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang cerah. “Aku tidak tahu kalian mengetahuinya atau belum, tapi yang jelas cerita ini sangat menganggumkan, legendaris, dan akan dikenang dari masa ke masa.”

Harry melirik Ginny curiga. “Ginny, tidak—“

“Oh, _ya_ , Harry.” Ginny tersenyum manis dan menoleh kepada Harry, kemudian kembali pada anak-anaknya. “Judul cerita ini _Anak yang Bertahan Hidup_.”

“Oh, tidak,” Albus mengerang. “Aku sudah pernah membaca cerita itu karena cerita itu sering diulang-ulang di buku-buku yang dibelikan kalian berdua di Diagon Alley. Aku sampai hapal letak titik koma dan halaman berapa yang menyatakan kalimat apa.”

“Masa?” James menoleh kepada Albus, memberikan air muka skeptis dengan satu alis yang terangkat. “Coba ceritakan. Aku suka yang ada pahlawan dan monsternya.”

“Cerita _Anak yang Bertahan Hidup_ ini mempunyai tujuh buku, menjadi _best seller_ karena berdasarkan kisah nyata, dan kau benar-benar parah, James, masa kau tidak tahu kalau ini menceritakan tentang—“

“Al—“ Harry berusaha melerai, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Setengah karena bangga Al sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk ceritanya ketika masa-masa gelap Voldemort, setengah karena malu James mati-matian mau mengetahui hal itu, padahal dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menyombongkan diri, dia tidak mau ketiga anak-anaknya hidup dalam tekanan sebagai anak-anak pahlawan. Tidak. Apa yang ia—dan Ginny—inginkan adalah ketiga anak mereka bangga menjadi seorang Potter, dan menjadi diri mereka sendiri, bukan hidup berdasarkan ekspektasi orang lain.

“Sudahlah, Harry.” Ginny menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry, melihat ketiga anaknya yang beradu mulut dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. “Kapan lagi kita akan melihat mereka seperti ini? Sebentar lagi mereka akan beranjak remaja, kemudian ke Hogwarts, semakin jarang melihat mereka dengan tampang-tampang lucu seperti ini.”

Harry mendesah pelan. “Benar.”

Lily yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua kakaknya merentangkan kedua tangannya yang mungil dan membuat suara paling keras yang ia bisa, “Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar kalian membahas ini lagi!”

James dan Al terdiam, mereka berdua mengerling kepada Lily dengan bersamaan.

Lily merengut. “Aku ingin mendengar kisah yang berakhir dengan bahagia, dan itu bukan pahlawan melawan monster. Biasanya itu tentang pangeran dan putri atau cinta yang terlarang. Mum, bisakah kau menceritakan suatu dongeng kepadaku?”

Ginny menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Lily—yang figurnya mirip seperti ibu Harry hanya saja ia merupakan versi mini—dengan kedua mata yang berkilat-kilat. “Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya Mum punya dongeng yang kauminta, Lily.”

“Aku tidak suka kisah cinta-cintaan.” James bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. “Al, aku akan terus menagih cerita _Anak yang Bertahan Hidup_ itu dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menceritakannya padaku.”

“Kau tidak bisa membaca?” tanya Al dengan kalem. “Kau bisa membacanya sendiri.”

“Aku tidak—“

“Lebih baik kalian ke kamar kalian dulu.” Harry ikut-ikutan berdiri, mendorong kedua anak laki-lakinya dari ruang keluarga ke kamar mereka berdua yang digabung. Sementara ketiga pria yang ada di keluarga Potter menyingkir ke ruangan lain, Ginny menepuk kedua tangannya untuk mengambil kembali perhatian Lily.

“Lily, _dear_ , Mum ingin menceritakan suatu kisah yang memang bukan suatu rahasia di masa-masa ketika Mum dan Dad bersekolah, tapi cerita ini tidak ada di buku mana pun, dan aku jamin tidak ada dari kedua saudaramu yang mengetahui hal ini secara lengkap. Walaupun ini bukan kisah pangeran dan putri ataupun kisah cinta terlarang, maukah kau mendengarnya?”

Lily beranjak mendekat dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat. “Benarkah? Aku ingin mendengarnya.”

“Hal ini bermula ketika ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pahlawan yang sangat terkenal di Dunia Sihir …,” Ginny berujar, kedua matanya mengawang ke puluhan tahun yang sudah berlalu, ketika dia masih bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Harry Potter—dengan tubuh jangkung, kacamata bulat dan rambut acak-acakan—yang menghampiri keluarganya untuk menanyai peron sembilan tiga-perempat.

Lily terus mendengar dengan kedua telinga yang siap siaga dan wajahnya sangat serius. Sesekali ia menunggu ibunya untuk berhenti sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih mantap dan lebih jelas.

“Jadi gadis yang menyukai pahlawan ini patah hati karena pahlawan ini selalu mengabaikannya?”

“Benar.” Ginny mengangguk. “Pahlawan ini populer di kalangannya, bahkan populer di dunia, Lily. Gadis ini sangat minder. Walaupun pahlawan ini bersahabat dengan kakak sang gadis, tapi dia selalu gugup dan tak bisa berbicara di dekatnya. Pahlawan tak pernah menganggap dia. Dia hanya dianggap gadis kecil pemalu yang merupakan adik sahabatnya.”

Lily bersungut-sungut. “Jahat sekali pahlawan itu! Padahal gadis itu selalu ada untuknya.”

“Gadis ini melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal ketika dia masih kecil. Dan pahlawan menyelamatkannya, kalau tidak gadis ini akan meninggal. Gadis itu semakin mencintai sang pahlawan yang baik hati, rendah hati, pemberani dan baginya itu sesuatu yang menakjubkan.”

Lily mulai lelah dengan posisinya yang terus-terusan tegak, sehingga ia semakin mendekat dengan ibunya dan berniat untuk membaringkan diri dengan kepala yang terletak di atas paha ibunya. Ginny tersenyum, meraih anaknya mendekat, dan mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan kasih sayang.

“Tahun-tahun berlalu dan pahlawan itu sudah menyatakan cintanya pada gadis lain. Gadis itu, yang selalu mengamati pahlawan dari kejauhan, berusaha untuk melupakannya dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk tampil percaya diri di depan pria lain. Dampaknya bagus karena gadis itu, tanpa sadar mulai bisa berbicara dengan pahlawan tanpa gugup ataupun malu-malu. Dan sang pahlawan mulai melihat dia sebagai sosok gadis itu sendiri, bukan adik sahabatnya yang pemalu.”

“Jadi baik pahlawan maupun sang gadis mempunyai pasangannya sendiri-sendiri? Lalu—“

“Dengar dulu, sayang.” Ginny masih mengelus-elus rambut Lily yang matanya sudah terpejam. “Pada akhirnya mereka berteman baik dan melalui berbagai petualangan bersama-sama. Sampai akhirnya pada suatu masa—“

“—sang pahlawan menyadari bahwa ada sesosok gadis yang selalu ada di sana, gadis yang kuat dan pemberani, gadis yang selalu ada ketika sang pahlawan membutuhkannya.” Sosok Harry muncul di ruang keluarga, duduk di sebelah Ginny, kemudian menggenggam tangan Lily dan merasakan jari-jarinya yang lentik. “Lily?”

“Aku masih mendengarkan, Dad,” Lily bergumam, namun suaranya melemah. “Teruskan.”

Ginny menoleh kepada Harry. “Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?”

“Semenjak kau berkata ‘pahlawan yang sangat terkenal di Dunia Sihir’.” Harry memberikan cengiran yang membuat Ginny meninju lengannya pelan. “Lalu Lily, tahukah kau? Sang pahlawan ini juga pernah cemburu karena gadis ini berkencan dengan pria lain.”

Mereka meneruskan dongeng itu seperti rangkaian tali, saling sambung-menyambung dan tak pernah putus, sampai akhirnya Lily terlelap di pangkuan Ginny dan Harry harus membopongnya ke dalam kamar. Lily tak pernah mengetahui kisah akhirnya karena ia tertidur, dan ketika ia ingin meminta mereka kembali menceritakannya, mereka selalu berkata, _“Coba saja kau simpulkan akhir kisahnya sesuai dengan imajinasimu sendiri.”_

Lily tak tahu bagaimana imajinasinya berjalan. Ia masih tak mengerti kala itu. Maka ia menanyai Al, kakak keduanya yang sangat suka membaca buku dan cerdas dan bisa ditanyai pendapat. Lily menceritakan versi singkat kisah itu, dan dibalas dengan celetukan Al, “Kau _tidak tahu_ , Lily? Itu kisah _Dad_ dan _Mum_!”

“Apa?”

“Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione sering ke sini dan membahas masa lalu mereka, dan bisa kusimpulkan itu adalah kisah Dad dan Mum secara lengkap yang mereka ceritakan kepadamu.”

“Lalu bagaimana?” Lily merasa dirinya bingung. “Aku tidak bisa berimajinasi karena aku sudah tahu akhir kisahnya seperti apa.”

“Coba tuliskan saja semua pemikiranmu dalam perkamen, dan siapa tahu dengan menulis, kau bisa memilih sendiri mana yang menurutmu paling menarik.”

Maka di sinilah Lily, berbulan-bulan kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kisah ayah dan ibunya yang ia rangkai melalui berlembar-lembar perkamen. Lily menatap perkamen itu dengan tatapan mata berbinar karena kisah itu sudah menyentuh bagian akhirnya.

Ia mencelupkan pena bulu ke dalam tinta dan menggoreskannya dengan mantap.

_Mereka berdua adalah pangeran dan putri dalam Dunia Sihir, namun mereka tidak menyadari hal itu. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, mereka dikaruniai tiga anak yang sangat mereka sayangi dan cintai …_

Lily berhenti sebentar.

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan kembali memelototi perkamen itu, sebelum kembali melanjutkannya dengan keteguhan hati yang kuat.

**_Setiap dongeng harus memiliki akhir yang bahagia, ‘kan?_ **

_… dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

.

.

.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> udah lama nggak nulis. sekalinya nulis buat challenge notp XD
> 
> nggak apa-apa sih, saya seneng bisa menguatkan diri (?) dan saya menangkap kata-kata ‘harus memiliki akhir yang bahagia’ di bagian dokumen challenge too literally, LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> **#karenaHarryGinnypantasbahagia**
> 
>  
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
